


Walk Like An Egyptian

by Psyga315



Category: Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Origin Story, Spoilers, Zombie Gustavo Fring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: What if Gus lived through that explosion... Though also having died in the process?





	

No longer could Gus Frings breathe the air. Air can go into his lungs via the hole in his eye.

No longer could Gus drink. His body no longer needs it.

No longer could Gus eat normal food. Though he could eat meat.

No longer could Gus run. But he can now…

Walk.

The staff ran as the reborn Gus shambled through the hospital. His newfound hunger brought with him the ability to create likeminded individuals. Those who would walk to satisfy their different appetite.

Within a few years, Gus’ band took over Earth. They have become:

The Walking Dead.


End file.
